Larga Noche
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Viendo al psiquiátrico de Arkham ser inaugurado otra vez, Batman reflexiona sobre lo mucho que su vida y las de su familia y aliados cambiaron desde la Larga Noche, cuando mito y realidad se juntaron para siempre.


Bruce Wayne vio con aburrimiento al alcalde inaugurar Arkham Asylum otra vez y se pregunto si realmente valía la pena.

Nunca lo había admitido, pero odiaba al maldito edificio. No solo creía que necesitaba ser totalmente renovado sino que él y sus aliados se preguntaban porque no estaba ya cerrado, dado que no solo tenia más fugas que un colador sino que los pacientes internados allí para curarse tendían a volverse más locos.

Al principio había creído que era culpa de incompetencia por parte de los internos, pero tras la Larga Noche el edificio no había cambiado en absoluto y le hacia preguntarse si no habría algo más siniestro dentro o debajo del mismo.

Viendo a sus aliados, que se encontraban allí con él en sus identidades civiles como parte de su familia, se pregunto como de diferentes habrían sido las cosas si ese evento, la Larga Noche, no hubiese pasado. Posiblemente todos continuarían siendo humanos en lugar de criaturas que no había creído que existían hasta entonces, al igual que la mayor parte de la población del planeta.

Él solo se había enterado de los detalles después de los hechos, cuando su amiga Zatanna había reunido a la Liga para explicarles que había descubierto mientras investigaba sus causas. Si su relación con la Orden de San Dumas ya era mala antes, enterarse de que habían sido responsables indirectamente de toda la situación hizo que se plantease romper su única regla y matarlos.

La Orden era originalmente parte de los Caballeros Templarios hasta que habían decidido seguir las ordenes de un sacerdote llamado Dumas, que era un fanático religioso de tal calibre que incluso otros fanáticos creían que se pasaba de la raya. La Orden se mantuvo oculta durante siglos, asesinando discretamente a sus competidores para conseguir los bienes que necesitaban para crear armas biológicas que les permitiesen "eliminar a los pecadores de la faz de la Tierra y dejar solo a los elegidos por Dios". Por razones obvias, no tenían demasiados aliados.

En lo referente a su implicación, Zatanna les había explicado que durante la Edad Media todos los monstruos, demonios y bestias que aparecieron tras la Larga Noche existían abiertamente, con su relación con los humanos siendo violenta o pacífica dependiendo de donde vivían. La Orden de San Dumas, al igual que muchos otros, los veían como abominaciones pero sabían que no podían matarlos a todos así que hipócritamente habían empleado magia para hacerlos desaparecer, con sus últimos rastros siendo cuentos populares y mitos. O lo harían si no hubiesen puesto deliberadamente una forma de eliminar sus efectos para que, si fallaban, al menos se llevasen a toda la humanidad con ellos.

Para devolver el mundo a la forma que tenia antes el ejemplar de la Biblia que se había usado como foco del ritual debía ser mojado con la sangre de una virgen en una noche de luna llena bajo una alineación astrológica determinada que solo pasaba una vez cada mil años. El libro se había perdido durante siglos antes de ser encontrado por la abadesa de un convento de Rumanía durante unas reformas y esta se había cortado el dedo, ya que la Biblia estaba como nueva debido a la magia que contenía, al tratar de leerla en el momento justo. La ironía de que la mujer tenia casi cien años no se le había perdido a nadie, ya que el hechizo solo especificaba "virgen", no el sexo o la edad.

Ya habían pasado años desde entonces, pero las cicatrices todavía no se habían cerrado. La mayor parte de la humanidad habían llegado a aceptar a los monstruos, que se revelaron eventualmente como descendientes de las criaturas que la Orden había tratado de exterminar, pero todavía había odio y resentimiento, tanto que dudaba que él y cualquiera de sus compañeros llegasen a ver un mundo donde hubiese verdadera paz entre ambos grupos.

Él no había sido un descendiente. Había sido convertido cuando la sangre de una criatura que parecía un enorme murciélago cayo en una herida de bala que había recibido cuando uno de los agentes de Gordon lo había confundido con un monstruo. Afortunadamente poco después todo había parado, ya que resultaba que los monstruos solo habían atacado todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor porque sus transformaciones eran obscenamente dolorosas, como había tenido la desgracia de descubrir.

La criatura a la que se estaba enfrentando junto a Gordon en ese momento, una especie de enorme araña con cara humana, era un buen ejemplo. Los tenia contra las cuerdas antes de que se transformase en una persona de nuevo, lo que les había hecho sospechar que tramaba algo hasta que arranco la pistola del Comisario con sus manos ensangrentadas y intento volarse la cabeza. El hecho de que ese tipo de imagen se hubiese repetido por todo el mundo indicaba que tenia que ser cierto.

Había tardado casi una semana en salir de su mansión mientras lidiaba con su transformación en otra cosa. No necesitaba a un antropólogo para saber en que se había transformado, la sed de sangre y mostrar quemaduras leves tras unas horas al sol eran claras indicaciones. Estaba planteándose crear sangre sintética cuando Talia al Ghul, una de sus ex-novias, había decidido solicitar su ayuda para parar otro esquema de su padre para matar a la mitad de la población del planeta y controlar al resto.

Ese trabajo les había llevado varias semanas, distrayendo la mente de Bruce de pensamientos sobre si la sangre humana era realmente tan buena como pensaba, y inesperadamente las llamas de su antigua relación volvieron a encenderse. El hecho de que Talia le trataba como a una persona probablemente ayudo a que su relación mejorase, aunque primero habían tenido que volver para parar al Joker de una forma más permanente.

No, no lo había matado. Sin embargo, su tolerancia por sus acciones se había reducido mucho desde que se había convertido en un vampiro porque veía en él, un humano a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, a un verdadero monstruo, por lo que se lo había entregado al Tribunal Supremo para que lo juzgasen. Nadie se había sorprendido cuando lo condenaron a muerte.

Mirando a su derecha vio que Talia estaba todavía allí, tan aburrida por la ceremonia como él, y sonrío. Ella se dio cuenta y sonrío también mientras acunaba a su hijo, Damian Wayne. El pequeño había nacido un año después de la boda y, aunque algunos lo llamaban el Anticristo por nacer de la unión profana entre un monstruo y una mujer humana, era otra motivación más para continuar haciendo su trabajo y lograr mejor publicidad para las criaturas. Fuese humano, vampiro o algo en medio como algunas leyendas decían, no les importaba.

Su grupo, sin embargo, había sido más difícil de reunir. Inicialmente Bruce había pensado en pedir ayuda a otros miembros de la Liga o grupos similares para lidiar con todos los nuevos criminales sobrenaturales , pero pronto había descubierto que ya tenían suficientes problemas en sus propias ciudades, así que habían empezado a reclutar.

El primero había sido Alfred, obviamente. Él básicamente actuaba de Control de Misión y se encargaba de cuidar a Damian cuando él y Talia estaban fuera, pero si era necesario podía ponerse una mascara y reducir monstruos con armamento especial bajo el apodo de "Jaeger". James Gordon no le perseguía, ya que no mataba a nadie, aunque las balas especiales que usaba causaban mucho dolor a los objetivos.

El segundo había sido Richard Grayson, quién estaba hablando entre susurros con la hija del Comisario Gordon. La prensa ciertamente se preguntaba si su relación era legal, dado que como un Revenant, una especie de zombi que conservaba su inteligencia y personalidad, estaba legalmente muerto. De hecho, había sido asesinado por unos mafiosos junto a sus padres y poco después había vuelto para vengarlos, aunque afortunadamente habían logrado convencerlo de que asegurarse de que pasaban el resto de su vida en la cárcel era suficiente. Todavía se reían recordando la cara del abogado cuando pedía evidencia y Richard había mostrado cuatro agujeros de bala que atravesaban su pecho.

Barbara Gordon, su novia, había sido la siguiente. Descubrir que era otro vampiro no había sido sorprendente, ya que cuando había vuelto a Gotham Gordon le había contado que hasta cierto punto entendía lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que había mostrado su forma transformada que Bruce se había dado cuenta de que era quién le había transformado. Tras un tiempo de incomodidad finalmente la había aceptado, ya que su habilidad para tener visiones proféticas hacia que su ayuda fuese extremadamente valiosa tanto para la policía como para su equipo. Siempre llegaban en el último momento, pero los criminales no podían negar que los habían pillado en el acto.

Jugando con su móvil al lado de Talia se encontraba Jason Tood, que era quién le daba más problemas de todo su equipo. Richard lo había descubierto robando piezas de coches y casi había muerto de nuevo cuando se revelo como un hombre lobo hasta que Alfred, que había decidido acompañarle en esa salida, le hizo respirar un potente anestésico. Una vez que estaba más calmado Talia había decidido que tenia potencial y lo adoptaron, aunque todavía no habían logrado que empatizase con los criminales y no los intentase matar en el acto. Por otro lado, se había tomado sus responsabilidades como "hermano mayor" de Damian muy seriamente, así que con el tiempo podría cambiar para mejor.

A su izquierda se encontraban sus dos hijas adoptivas. La primera, Cassandra, era la hija de una amiga de Talia que había dejado la Liga de los Asesinos años antes y que había muerto durante la Larga Noche. Richard no se llevaba muy bien con ella, lo que no era sorprendente dado que era una Ghul, un tipo de cambia-formas árabe que necesitaba comer carne podrida. Gordon, a quién había salvado cuando su enemigo Solomon Grundy trato de matarlo, la apreciaba como si fuese su sobrina favorita pero tenia varios agentes vigilándola cuando aparecía en la comisaria para que no intentase ir a la morgue a por un bocado.

Stephanie Brown, a diferencia del resto de la familia, no estaba sentada. Tampoco recibía quejas de quienes estaban sentados detrás, pero eso era porque como era un fantasma era translucida y flotaba continuamente en el aire. Darle la paliza de su vida su padre, que había sido su asesino, era uno de los momentos más satisfactorios de su vida como Batman.

El último miembro de la familia estaba sentado con su familia biológica entre el público. Tim Drake era uno de los pocos, junto con el Comisario Gordon, que se había dado cuenta de sus identidades en ambas vidas y habían decidido mantener el secreto. Tim sabia que era frágil comparado con el resto de sus asociados ya que era un ser humano completamente normal, pero eso no le impedía ser valiente cuando creía que necesitaba y ayudarles en la tarea de mantener la ciudad en orden.

Eso, ahora que pensaba, se había hecho igualmente más fácil y más difícil desde la Gran Noche. Los metahumanos como Basil Carlo y Pamela Isley se habían reformado hasta cierto punto al descubrir que varias personas se habían convertido en criaturas similares a ellos. Los villanos normales tenían reacciones más variadas, como Jonathan Crane siendo feliz tras convertirse en un Coco y alimentarse del miedo que tanto adoraba, o Selina Kyle disfrutando de la nueva agilidad y fuerza que su transformación en una esfinge le había ofrecido mientras que Harleen Quinzel sentía cierta envidia por la fuerza y habilidades de los monstruos.

Los mafiosos y pandilleros parecían divididos en tres facciones: las humanas tendían a ser las que terminaban peor, dado que sus intentos de justificar asesinar monstruos por ser "menos que humanos" o "abominaciones ante los ojos de Dios" molestaba a no poca gente; las monstruosas estaban peleándose constantemente entre quienes solo aceptaban un tipo de monstruo y las que aceptaban a todos excepto a los humanos, que normalmente eran solo vistos como juguetes o comida; por último, estaban las mezcladas, que habitualmente tenían varios jefes y eran las más propensas a buscar alianzas con su equipo o la policía contra las otras, ya que consideraban que esas divisiones eran mezquinas y, de hecho, habitualmente eran dirigidas por lideres a los que no les importaba la orientación sexual, el genero o la raza antes de la Larga Noche.

Su esposa le dio un pequeño golpe para llamar su atención y Bruce se dio cuenta de que, como siempre, tenia que dar su discurso como inversor principal en las renovaciones. Respiro profundamente y se levanto, notando como algunas personas lo veían con incomodidad. Era molesto, pero su familia ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar las miradas y susurros que los humanos les daban al verlos y, incluso si sabían que algunos secretamente deseaban que estuviesen muertos, jamas dejarían de protegerlos en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
